Big Time RPS Drabbles
by Mr. Omelette
Summary: 100 word drabble challenges. #021 - #025 'Not only did Kendall feel excluded, he felt… unloved? Un-Kogan-ed'
1. Chapter 1

**001**

"Kendall ish mai waife yo…"

And Kendall had to groan because his friend was now officially hammered.

Carlos was trying to placate their Logan, who by the way, was laughing and hiccupping on the corner a while ago.

In retrospect, James' is the one to blame for this. Douche bag.

Why did he have to spike the eggnog anyway?

Kendall looked at Logan, who was still hiccupping on his little orner, laughing by himself. Times like this, Kendall Schmidt hates his friend for having a very low tolerance for alcohol.

Who gets drunk over one cup of spiked eggnog anyway?

* * *

><p><strong>002<strong>

James was making a cheese soufflé.

In the silence and stillness of _his _kitchen, James waited for his mixture to rise.

Granted, he's Jewish, and he's never really celebrated Christmas before (he's more of a Hanukkah guy) but being with his friends and doing things you've never done before, he's all down for it.

That's why he spiked the eggnog because Kendall had flat out forbidden anything alcohol.

Little did James know, that the reason why Kendall has forbidden it was because…

"JAMES MASLOW! I WILL CASTRATE YOU AND DRAG YOU SORRY ASS UNTI-ack"

James laughed, staring at the oven.

* * *

><p><strong>003<strong>

Carlos sighed in defeat.

So much for that quiet holiday evening.

"Kendee *hiccup* Kaycee *hiccup* Kenda-" Logan Henderson burped lightly, growing irritated at himself for having difficulty saying his friend's name, "Kenny, c'mere." His now empty cup of eggnog was placed on the nearby coffee table, as the brunet scooted a bit on the couch.

"Logan, you're drunk." Kendall, crossed his arms not budging one bit. Logan pouted, one that was regrettably and admittedly cute for a drunken twenty year old _man_.

"Fine!" Logan slurred, "If you don't santa… wan'ta spend time with me, I'm gonna go with Carlos instead."

* * *

><p><strong>004<strong>

Logan can't differentiate up and down.

Everything looked so weird and disproportioned and _weird._ Like the fact that Carlos seemed to have grown elf ears because it looked really pointy.

"I like you ears mister elf." He said to his friend, except he was too drunk to realize that it was Carlos.

He tried hugging the elf, but the elf seemed to have this force field over him. One that kept pushing him away.

Of course, Logan was too out of it to realize that it was Carlos' hands that were doing all the pushing.

Poor, poor Carlos Pena Jr.

* * *

><p><strong>005<strong>

"Yooo 'ave a nice butt, Jamie."

Logan moved from clinging to Carlos like a koala, to petting James like he's a sheep in a petting zoo.

The tallest was shocked at their usually sober friend.

"Logan?"

Logan giggled–_giggled_ damnit.

"Kenny's all pouty, and Carlos is mah teddy bear yo." And it's weird because Logan just said 'pouty' and 'teddy bear' in his failish gangstah mode. Logan hiccupped, "But I got bored with mah teddy bear, so I… and then I… but _then_ I saw you, Jamie!"

The brunet smiled and clapped his hands, "I like your butt Jamie. So cute!"

* * *

><p>AN: so this is just a bunch of random somethings-slash-musings made by me -expect anticlimatic fireworks- now, I will go visit my weird corner and contemplate.


	2. Chapter 2

**006**

He was, as usual, sitting beside Logan. _The world doesn't hate me_, he thought with a chuckle.

He was, as usual, hugging Logan with one arm, leaning on him gently as he concentrated elsewhere. _The world may even like me_, he thought.

But as he moved to hug Logan tighter, something unusual happened. "Kendall", Logan's voice said with a tone of annoyance, as his body pulled away from Kendall's grip.

"Oh, sorry," Kendall said simply, releasing Logan and giving him space. _So much for the world liking me_, he thought. He sat without touching Logan the rest of the interview.

* * *

><p><strong>007<strong>

"Logan, play with me!"

"Now?"

"No, Logan, in an hour. Of course now!"

_So demanding_, Logan thought. "I'm trying to study," he replied.

But Carlos didn't go away. No, he simply sat down beside him, determined to distract him into compliance. But he'd barely begun messing with the younger's hair when he found himself pinned to the floor, looking up at Logan's laughing eyes. "What do you want to play," was asked. After a second of shock "Oh! Halo!" was the excited reply. Which is why Logan got to bed approximately two hours later than he'd planned to that night.

* * *

><p><strong>008<strong>

"Just do it nice and slow."

"Slow?" Carlos asked.

James nodded, "Yeah, nice and slow."

A grunt later, Carlos wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Why?"

"Because-"

A second later, Logan walks into the room. The brunet stops, and stares at his two friends.

"This is weird." He states.

James ignored the quip. "Here, like this…." And he grabbed Carlos' hand and guided his unsteady and shaky hands.

The brunet walks closer to inspect what they were doing.

"Logan Henderson," James warned threateningly, not looking up, "I swear if you ever…"

Logan folded his arms together, "What're you baking anyway?"

* * *

><p><strong>009<strong>

"So where's Logan?" Kendall tried breaking the ice.

"…just," Carlos started, staring at Kendall on the opposite side of the dining table, "he went out today."

It's unfortunate that it's only the two of them today at the apartment. James was visiting his parents for the weekend, and Logan was, as Carlos said, out.

"So," Kendall took a bite from his grilled fish, edible but dry, "Did you cook this?"

Carlos nodded with a grin, "Yeah, well, James gave me the directions through the phone."

"He called?"

Carlos shrugged, "Just to remind me to cook dinner."

Silence.

One word. Awkward.

* * *

><p><strong>010<strong>

Logan wasn't exactly sure why Curt Hansen was looking at him like that, but he understood why he was shoved harshly against the wall. His head banged against it painfully and he yelped, clutching at it.

He understood why Curt had been staring at him, and it was probably because Logan was the reason why Curt wasn't _the_ Kendall Knight.

That's not to say that he understood what he had done to have his head bashed against a very hard, very _solid_ wall. But Logan would like to think he understood his reasons.

Curt glared silently before easing his grip.

* * *

><p>AN: just something simple… hope you guys liked them!


	3. Chapter 3

**011**

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Seven."

"_Eight_."

"SEVEN!"

James burst through the living room, hearing the scream leave from Kendall's lips. Forget the fact that dinner's probably burning, it sounded like an accident or an emergency.

"What is going on?"

Logan and Kendall were glaring at each other.

"What's better," Logan asked, his eyes not leaving the blond, "Seven or eight?"

"And if you tell me seven because seven ate nine, I swear…" Kendall added.

"I dunno…" came the tallest's reply.

"Just answer the question damn it."

James sighed in defeat; why do they have to have their own little Kogan world?

* * *

><p><strong>012<strong>

"Well?" Logan was tapping his foot.

"I dunno," James replied, "Eight?"

Logan groaned while Kendall grinned, "Ha! Told you so…."

The shorter brunet crossed his arms, "Agree to disagree."

Kendall made a mocking face, "You're just a sore loser."

James saw Logan's eye twitch, "Oh yeah?" Logan looked around, "CARLOS!"

Three seconds later, the shortest stumbled upon the room, carrying a tall broom, of all things.

"Where's the spider?"

And James thought it couldn't get any weirder.

"No spider," Logan dismissed. He threw daggers at Kendall before asking, "Carlos, seven or eight?"

Carlos Pena groaned aloud. "Not this conversation again."

* * *

><p><strong>013<strong>

Carlos situated himself between Logan and Kendall.

"What're we watching?" the two guys pointed their fingers to James, who was holding the remote.

"Ace of Cakes…"

Carlos grabbed Logan's can of soda, and took a long swig, "The cake guy?"

All three nodded.

"Seriously?" The three nodded again. "It's a freaken Saturday night and we're here watching… _this_?"

Kendall shrugged, "Management said we can't go out tonight."

"We can't watch any sports because, you know, different sports enthusiasts." Logan added.

"And I'm starting to like it," Kendall said, looking at the TV screen.

"Somehow," Carlos pouted, "That made me sad."

* * *

><p><strong>014<strong>

"Can we have a Kendall night?"

Logan had to bite the inside of his cheek.

They were in the apartment, practicing their harmonizing skills because, well, it's an every week thing. They _are _musically serious.

"I feel like it's been so long since we've had one." Kendall started to daydream, "You know, the one where it's all about me. And then you're there, and I talk and you agree and I talk some more."

Logan sheepishly laughed, "Oh yeah, I remember that; you made me feel like a butler or something."

Kendall chuckled, "Are you in?"

Logan could only grin.

* * *

><p><strong>015<strong> (continued from 011)

James moved his head to ruffle Logan's hair. The shorter male had made a quip that James had liked very much. Odd was that James treated Logan as a younger brother, despite their ages. As his fingers ran through his friend's scalp, he noticed something peculiar at the back of Logan's head.

"Is this a bump?"

Logan winced slightly and backed away. "Y-yeah."

"Where'd you get it?"

"Oh, I just fell and bumped my head."

But that comment made it even more peculiar because the angle was off. James really wasn't sure but he's got a feeling Logan's hiding something.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm starting mini-arcs here, like 015 (there's gonna be a continuation for that)

011-012 ~ because I am getting sick at 7 and 8 fanwars... er, final fantasy 7 and 8 fanwars (yeah, I'm a geek)

013 ~ for the record, I like Ace of Cakes... they made cake decorating _not _(and I'll quote my friend)_ '_an estrogen thingy'

P.S. oh and shout out to the awesome _Anguish My Love_! Read her stories too!


	4. Chapter 4

**016**

They were late.

Kendall knew that.

They're about to be crucified. (by their manager)

Kendall knew that.

As he tugged his shirt down, and looked at the bundle of sheets that had Logan in it, he noticed something weird.

Logan was the most punctual of them all. And he would usually wake all of them up being the early riser that he is.

Today, Logan was still asleep.

"Uh," he zipped his jeans and walked to Logan's bed, "Logan?"

He heard a groan then a sniffle then a cough.

Kendall stiffened as his instincts kicked in, "Logan, what's the matter?"

* * *

><p><strong>017<strong>

"Logan's sick!" yelled Kendall. He had burst into James and Carlos' room, winded and pale.

James was still a bit groggy before it totally sunk in. "He's what?"

"He's running a fever."

"H-how?"

"Well, I don't know.."

"Well, what're we standing here for? Go get some medicine!"

"Logie's sick! Logie's sick!"

"No! Feed him first before giving him medicine!"

"Logie's sick! Logie's sick!"

"I'll make him breakfast! You go and prepare damp towels for him!"

"Logie's sick! Logie's sick!"

"Okay, okay! Hurry before Logan dies!"

"Logie's sick! Logie's si—ack!"

"Carlos," Kendall glared, "For the love of God, shut up!"

* * *

><p><strong>018<strong>

"Ow!" Carlos groaned as he caressed his head. "Kendall, what the hell!"

Yes, violence is the answer to all problems. And who cares if Carlos is hurt, Logan is more important. He approached Logan's bed and saw that he's shivering under the blankets. "Logie? You okay?" he asked.

Only murmurs and soft sniffles were heard. Poor, poor Logie.

"Wait a sec, okay? We're already preparing your breakfast and medicine."

He could see a slight nod from underneath those blankets. Kendall then gently patted Logan's head before leaving the room and helping James out in preparing Logan's food, medicine and towels.

* * *

><p><strong>019<strong>

Carlos noted that Kendall was in full-on, leader-mode. It's really quite like their TV show, really, only their characters' personalities were more exaggerated.

'Kendalleader' had brought out Logan's medicine from the cabinet, had prepared some hot towels, even fixed the tray where Logan's meal would be when James had finished cooking it.

Of course, Carlos wanted to help Kendall, but Kendall had done it so quickly that Carlos never had the chance.

"I'll go call our manager and tell him about Logan's situation." Carlos said as he grabbed his phone.

Of course, he too was very worried for their Logan.

* * *

><p><strong>020<strong>

So with Logan sick, shooting's pretty much canceled for today, tomorrow and… screw it; shooting's postponed indefinitely.

"Gawd, I hate myself."

Kendall eyed at the brunet wrapped in layers upon layers of blankets. "And what makes you say that?"

Logan was shivering as he sipped from James' warm chicken soup.

"L-Look at m-m-me, Kendall. I'm p-p-pathetic." His teeth chattered uncontrollably.

Kendall looked at him wildly, "No you're not, You're just sick. It's not your fault." He grinned, "Besides, with you sick, today's pretty much a day off for us."

"_Charming_…" Logan rolled his eyes, before reciprocating his friend's toothy grin.

* * *

><p>AN: yes, because I can already imagine Logan being motherhenned by Kendall. lol


	5. Chapter 5

**021**

"_I can tell you're looking at me, I know what you see, any closer and you'll feel the heat._"

Today was one of those days where Kendall had pretty much no idea what was going on. Because Kendall had an awesome family time..

Logan and Carlos eyes were glued at Logan's laptop.

"Her! Her! That's _her_!"

"What's her name?" Carlos asked, totally engrossed in whatever they were watching.

"Seohyun?" he's sure he pronounced it wrong, but whatever… she's pretty.

"I thought that was Yuri? Or Yoona?"

Well whatever, Kendall thought, so long as it's not porn, he's fine with it.

* * *

><p><strong>022<strong>

That song Logan and Carlos was listening to turned out to be the most played song in the apartment.

James got a kick out of it too after he was forced to watch the music video.

"_You don't have to pretend that you didn't notice me,"_ James sang as he cooked dinner. And it's that much weird as it is a song by a girl group sang by a James Maslow.

Kendall was so close to pulling his hair out when that was all they had talked about during dinner.

Not only did he feel excluded, he felt… unloved? Un-Kogan-ed?

* * *

><p><strong>023<strong>

And just when Kendall thought he could finally get some quiet time now that its lights out, Logan decides to do more internet stalking.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kendall gurgled, putting his wifebeater on.

Logan looked up, smiling because the net was so _full_ about these girls. So far, he's watched three other music videos, and he is loving every minute. "C'mere, I'll show you."

Reluctantly, the blond jumped on Logan's bed and stared at the source of his friends' fanboying.

Logan pressed the play button, and Kendall's jaw dropped.

"-_every look will make it hard to breathe."_

* * *

><p><strong>024<strong>

There was a puppy inside the apartment. There was a puppy inside the apartment, chewing on Logan's favorite couch. There was a puppy, inside the cabinet, destroying's Logan's couch, and said dog isn't dead yet.

"Hi Kendall." Came the chirpy reply of Carlos.

"Dog."

"Huh…"

"That dog is teething on Logan's favorite couch."

Carlos did a low whistle and the dog stopped and ran to the shorter brunet.

"That is _yours_?"

Kendall saw Carlos glare at him, "My _baby_ has a name. Isn't that right Sydney."

The blond smirked, "Well, your baby just chewed-"

"Dude! What happened to my couch?"

* * *

><p><strong>025<strong>

So Carlos knew what was coming to him by bringing that cute dog inside the apartment. Apparently, management had permitted it, thinking about Carlos learning responsibilities and stuff.

_Responsibilities, my ass_. Kendall thought. But whatever, Logan was in his silent, sour and seething self that Kendall actually thought that this was a blessing in disguise, ignoring the casualty that was Logie's couch of course. With Logan in one of his moods, who'll be the reigning best friend left on the battlefield?

Kendall of course! Not Jagan, not Cargan, KOGAN!

Kendall literally waltzed to his room, where Logan was silently seething.

* * *

><p>AN: So Sydney makes an appearance here, probably Wolf too, but in the next prompts. Oh, and if you're wondering about what Logan was fanboying about, is the 'The Boys' music video by this girl group named 'Girl's Generation.'


End file.
